Legolas Finds Love
by Layoin
Summary: Legolas finaly finds the one for him but will fate be kind to him and give him what he wants or will it destroy everything he is? NOW FINISHED.sorry if my spelling is bad im still working on it. please Review!!!!!!
1. The First meeting

Legolas Finds Love.  
  
(Ok I know that there is a lot of things that might not make sense like Orcs since the ring was destroyed but hey it's a story and it doesn't have to be exact. I mean it is just something I came up with and I liked it so I decided to share it with everyone. Therefore, for the people who tell me this and this isn't right I'm sorry to say but I don't care. It does not have to be.) "The First Meeting" 1   
Legolas and Aragorn were on their way to Rivendell for Lord Elrond needed them there. It had been one year since the ring had been destroyed and Aragorn became king of Gondor. Arwen had to stayed behind to look after the people while he was gone. Legolas met Aragorn in Gondor and together they road to Rivendell. It took them many days but they finally got there. It was nearly night when they arrived and Lord Elrond was speaking to another elf. Marhash was his name and he was here with his daughter. They were from Lorien.  
  
"Welcome Aragorn and Legolas I'm glad you made it," said Lord  
Elrond  
  
"We Came as soon as we could Lord" said Legolas  
  
"Very well I summed you two here for I wish to know what's been  
going on in each land. Strange things have been happening and we  
all need to talk." Said Elrond looking at the two now.  
  
"Do you wish to speak of it now" asked Aragorn  
  
"No tomorrow will do fine for me its very late now. Why don't  
you two rest and we shall all talk in the morning" Lord Elrond  
said excusing them. They left his room and wondered around Rivendell. Legolas walked out side since there was a cool breeze and he smiled to himself. Then he noticed an Elvin maiden looking up into the sky as well. He quietly approached her. Her hair was long and wavy and she wore a white flowing gown. In her hair was a white rose, which seemed to shine in the moonlight. Her hands were folded in front of her and suddenly she turned around and looked into his soft blue eyes.   
"You remind me of an angel" Legolas said to her for she was the  
most beautiful elf in all the land.   
"I wish I could come up with something like that to say to you  
but you take my breath away" the elf maiden said. Legolas smiled at her  
  
"You do not need to say anything to me, just to look upon  
your beauty is enough for me" The elf maiden blushed and smiled with delight at what he said.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood"   
"And I am Layoin Trenindell of Lothlorien, but I am no  
Princess" she said now looking down.   
"But you are in my eyes for you are the most lovely elf I have  
ever seen." He said lifting up her head. Legolas knew right then that he had fallen in love. It was love at first sight. He was never in love before, but he knew he was for he felt weird. His heart raced inside him and his face got hot. Then he spoke again.   
"What is a Lorien elf doing in Rivendell might I ask?"   
"I'm visiting friends and my father was summed here by lord  
Elrond. I begged to come for I wish to see other lands other  
then my own."   
"Well I have done lots of travelling in my time."   
"I know for you are very well know to my people. I just wish I  
did not miss your stop there long ago."   
"But I am glad that you did for then I would not have wanted to  
leave." Layoin laughed and Legolas found it soothing. Her smile brightened up the darkness that surrounded them. He stared at her with amazement and she stopped laughing and looked away nervously.   
"Now can I ask you a question?" she said to him   
"Yes you may."   
"Well I would like to know what you are doing here in  
Rivendell?"   
"I am here for the same reason that your father is. And  
perhaps I shall stay" he said to her and smiled. Legolas put his hand up to her face and gently stroked her soft cheek. She closed her eyes and then raised her hand and put it on his. Then bringing their hands down Legolas leaned in and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, Layoin squeezed his hand. He looked down and then looked at her again and her deep blue eyes burned inside his heart. Layoin leaned in and kissed Legolas on the lips. He put his arms around her hand pulled her closer. There kiss was long and passionate then they slowly moved apart and smiled at each other.   
"It's getting late" Layoin said to Legolas   
"Yes it is and I would love to walk you back to your room if you  
did not mind."   
"If you wish it." They walked hand in hand down the halls and they made it to Layoin's room. Legolas turned to her and kissed her and she kissed back.   
"I had a wonderful time with you Legolas." Layoin said to him  
looking deep into his enchanting eyes.   
"As did I"   
"Shall I see you in the morning then?"   
"If you want to see me"   
"I do, very much."   
"Then you shall see me" Legolas kissed her cheek and walked  
away. His head was held high, his heart was pounding inside his chest, and it was filled with joy. Legolas knew right then that Layoin was the one for him and he wanted her and only her. 


	2. Layoin's Secert

"Layoin's Secret" 2  
  
When Legolas awoke the next morning he felt like everything that happened the night before was all a dream but he knew it wasn't. He sighed and then got up. Legolas got dressed and then went to find Layoin. He started to head to her room when he ran into Aragorn.  
  
"There you are Legolas" said Aragorn  
  
"Hello and good morning to you" Legolas said  
  
"Ware may I ask are you going? For we need to met Lord Elrond and  
every one now"  
  
"Oh yes I forgot" he said now looking towards Layoin' s room.  
  
"Come then we must go" Aragorn said now leading him back ware he came from.  
  
The two of them went to Lord Elrond chamber and sat among other elves and men of other lands. Eomer was there for he was now the king of Rohon. Legolas flashed him a smile but paid no attention to what was going on around him.  
One by one they told Lord Elrond of what was going on in their land. Some people were having problems with Orc's and other weird things. Legolas did not lesion to what they were talking about. Aragorn looked at Legolas and wondered what was going on in the elf's head, but then brought his attention back to the meeting. Finally it was Legolas' Turn..  
  
"Legolas" said Lord Elrond  
  
"Um.Yes" Legolas said now coming back to the conversation.  
  
"How is Mirkwood and what news has your father brought to me"  
  
Legolas told him nothing of importance for nothing strange was going on in Mirkwood. All was well. Finally the meeting came to a close and Legolas and everyone was dismissed. He sprinted out of the room almost at once and went to look for Layoin. He went to her room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Layoin called from inside.  
  
Legolas opened the door and walked in the room. He saw Layoin warring pence and knee-high boots. She also wore a shirt with long sleeves and her blond hair hung down behind her but a portion was up and out of her face. Legolas thought what she was warring was odd for she-elf's ware dresses not pence like him, but it looked nice on her also Legolas noticed that she was warring a necklace the had the Lorien leaf on it with matching earrings.  
  
"Why are you not in a dress?" Legolas asked her not thinking about what he just said.  
  
"You shill see, we are going out into the woods. Grab your bow and  
  
quiver and met me in the stables."  
  
" As you wish milady." Legolas said bowing to her.  
  
"You do not need to bow for it is I who should be bowing to you since  
you are a prince."  
  
"I am only showing my respect to a lovely elf maiden." Layoin blushed.  
  
"Ill see you soon" and with that she grabbed her Elvin cloak and ran out of her room.  
Legolas went back to his room and grabbed his bow, quiver, and rare Elven white knives. He then ran as fast as he could to the stabiles, and their Layoin was seated upon an all white horse and next to her was another white horse for him.  
  
"This is my horse Aramis, you may ride him." Layoin said leading the horse to him.  
  
"And what do you call the one you're riding?" Legolas asked hoping onto Aramis.  
  
"Liena, she's my favorite horse" Layion said and flashed Legolas a smile. Legolas heart skipped. For some reason he felt nervier around Layoin. He then noticed a quiver behind her back along with a Lorien bow, but he said nothing.  
  
"Come we shall ride into the woods and find a spot to practice and  
talk." Layoin said and then began to make he horse go.  
  
Legolas did not say a word and just followed her for a wile till they got to an open space in the woods. Layoin hoped down off her horse and then whispered into its ear in elvish. "Rest now Liena and take Aramis with you. I shill call you when I need you back" The two horses wondered off and Layoin turned now towards Legolas and flashed him a smile. Legolas smiled back and he then saw her take out her bow and an arrow. Legolas still thought it was weird that a lady would have such a weapon so he decided to ask he why.  
  
"Layoin may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes you may"  
  
"Why do you have a weapon that only the worrier elves in your land  
carry?"  
  
Layoin paused for a moment and thought if she should tell him the truth. But then she had no reason not to.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Legolas looked at her for a moment trying to think about what she was guan tell him. Then he answered.  
  
"I can keep your secret and I swear that I shall not tell a sol."  
  
Layoin sighed and sat down on the ground. Legolas sat next to her and she slowly looked up at him.  
  
"I'm a warrior." Legolas looked at her in wonder. He did not know what she meant.  
  
"Please explain this to me for I am not to sure what you mean by that"  
  
"We you see when I was a young she-elf my older brother though me  
how to use a bow since he was going to join the Lorien army and I  
  
thought what he was teaching me was fun. So when I was older he  
bought me my own bow and arrow set. I was so happy. Well I would  
practice all day long if I could get away from my dad. I wanted to be  
the best, and then when I was old enough I decided to join the Lorien  
army my self. But as all know you have to be male to join so I desisted  
myself as a male and joined the army. My brother doesn't know this  
and if my father knew he would be so disappointed in me." Legolas just looked at Layoin. He did not know what to say to her but he did not mind that she could fight. Infect it drew him closer to her.  
  
"You must be one strong she-elf" Legolas said to her. She smiled and her eyes shined with joy.  
  
"Then you do not care"  
  
"No. Why should I care that you do something that you love"  
  
"Oh Legolas" Layoin said throwing her hands around him. "I'm glad  
That you understand" Then Legolas took her hands down and looked right into her eyes and spoke.  
  
"I would love to see what you could do with a bow." She smiled at him and stood up.  
  
"As you wish" 


	3. The Fight

"The Fight" 3  
  
Layoin pulled an arrow out of her quiver and placed it in her bow and picked a tree to hit. Legolas watched her closely, she was so elegant and she had all the qualities that he wanted in a lady.  
Layoin then pulled the arrow back and let it go. The arrow hit the tree with a thud, which echoed through out the forest.  
  
"Impressive" Legolas said to her, she bowed to him.  
  
"Thank you milord"  
  
Legolas just smiled at her.  
  
"Now if only I could show you what I can do in battle." Just then Legolas herd a twig snap far off into the forest. Legolas turned his head and looked in that direction, as did Layoin.  
  
"I think you might get your wish" Legolas said reaching for an arrow. He scanned the area and saw an Orc, and with his skill he could kill it from here but something made him stop.He turned towards Layoin.  
  
"Were being watched," he said in elvish  
  
Layoin got her arrow out and prepared her self. Once more Legolas aimed for the Orc in the distance, then he turned around and let the arrow go into the bush. A cry came out of the bush and then ten Orc's came out of the woods and surrounded them. The two elves looked at each other and then the Orc's attacked.  
Legolas whipped out his Elvin white knives and stabbed an Orc that cam running towards him. Then he kicked another down before it could stab him. Layoin shot her arrows at a couple of Orc's and watched them fall. Her bow was then knocked out of her hand and she fell to the ground with it. The Orc stood over her and smiled at her. (if an Orc could smile). Layoin reached for her knife in her boot and stabbed the Orc in the side and knocked it away from her. She hoped back up and stabbed another one.  
Legolas continued to use his knives and finally when all the ten Orc's were killed they decided to go back to Rivendell.  
  
"We must leave before anymore Orc's come upon us," said Legolas  
  
"Yes I agree we must warn lord Elrond and prepare the other elves"  
  
Layoin called into the woods and Aramis and Liena came running out of the woods as fast as they could. Legolas and Layoin hoped on the horses and then road back to Rivendell in a hurry. 


	4. A Secret Revealed

"A Secret Reveled" 4  
  
When Layoin and Legolas came back to Rivendell they ran to find Lord Elrond. On the way there they ran into Aragorn!  
  
"Woo there," he said as Layoin ran past him. She stopped and looked at him, and then Aragorn looked back at Legolas.  
  
"Ah there you are Legolas, ware have you been all day?"  
  
"I have been out with the Lady Layoin, but now we must go find lord  
Elrond."  
  
"Why may I ask?"  
  
"For we were ambushed by Orc's in the woods and now we need to  
warn the lord for we fear that the Orc's are coming this way" said Layoin.  
  
'Ah, you must be the Lady Layoin, your father has told me much about  
you.but you are not dressed like a lady"  
  
"I do not have to be do I?"  
  
"No I guess not"  
  
"Then pleas excuse us for now" Layoin said and ran off.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and shrugged his shoulders and ran after Layoin. They got to lord Elrond's chamber and burst in. He was talking to Layoin's father. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. The two elves looked at her. Legolas came from behind her and put his hand on her shoulders.  
  
'Layoin why are you dressed like that and. why do u carry a weapon" Marhash said  
  
"Father lesion I shall explain that later but I have to tell you  
something of great importance."  
  
"NO! I want my question answered first daughter. You do not look like  
how a far elf should"  
  
"I'm sorry father I know I'm not dressed to your liking."  
  
"You are not dressed to an elf's liking and I want to know why?"  
  
"I was out shouting with Legolas"  
  
"Daughter you are not telling me all the truth, and how do you know  
how to use a bow"  
  
"Is this really necessary Father"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Hindar taught me"  
  
"Your brother taught you this! Do you not know that you should not  
be dealing with a bow"  
  
"I know father but I'm good at it and I know what I'm doing"  
  
"How do you know your good?"  
  
"Must I explain everything to you?"  
  
"You are my daughter and I do not wish for you to get hurt."  
  
"I'm old enough to take care of my self. I am in an army and."  
  
Layoin stopped talking because she just realized what she said.  
  
"You joined the Lorien army?"  
  
Layoin looked down and said nothing.  
  
"Answer me Layoin" Marhash said  
  
Layoin looked at Legolas, he grabbed her hand and held it tight. "I believe in you," he whispered to her in elvish.  
  
"Yes father. I disguise my self and they let me join"  
  
"Layoin of all people how could you do this to me. We lost your mother  
in battle and I do not wish to lose you to the way I lost her."  
  
"But father this is what I like"  
  
"No I will not let you do this to your family! You can no longer be in the  
Army"  
  
"But you can not tell me what I can and can not do"  
  
"I will tell you what to do as long as you're my daughter"  
  
"That is not fair Father"  
  
"I will not discuss this now. The conversation is closed you can not be  
in the army any longer"  
  
Layoin began to cry and she ran out of the room. Legolas looked back at her and then to Marhash.  
  
"I do not understand your ways. She is good for we fought Orc's in the  
Forest not to long ago"  
  
"Orc's here in the forest of Rivendell?" said Lord Elrond  
  
"Yes that is what we came to tell you about for we fear there coming  
here."  
  
"I must go then for I need to send out scouts and prepare the elves,  
please excuse me" Lord Elrond said and then walked out of the room. Legolas stood there looking at Marhash then he spoke.  
  
"You crushed your daughters heart" he said to him then walked out of the room. There he left Marhash sitting by him self to think about what just happened. 


	5. Confesion

"Confession' 5  
  
Legolas looked every ware for Layoin. He finally saw her out side in the garden. She was sitting in among the red and white roses. Legolas just watched her for a wail. The tears were streaming down her face, and her blue eyes were shining in the sun because of the tears. She picked a red rose and stared at it. A tear fell down her cheek and landed on the rose in her hand. Legolas noticed that she was no longer in pence. She was warring a red dress with long sleeves and the dress was so long that it was spread out around her. He then saw her arrows snapped in half and her bow was on the ground with the string broken. Legolas shuck his head and then entered. Layoin did not move. He came over to her side and sat next to her, but still she did not move. Legolas watched another tear rowel down her cheek and he moved her head towered his and wiped the tear away with his hand. She looked deep into his eyes but did not smile. Legolas took the rose from her hand and set it down.  
  
"Why do you cry Layoin?"  
  
"I do not understand my father, why does he not want me happy"  
  
"But he does"  
  
"Well he does not show it"  
  
"It is just that you do not see it"  
  
Layoin just looked up at him.  
  
"Your father does not wish to lose you. You are his little girl and only  
daughter"  
  
"I know this but if I am not aloud to do the things I chose then I shall  
not be happy"  
  
"But I know you shall be happy"  
  
"And how would you know that I shall be happy?"  
  
Legolas just looked at her and smiled. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he did not know if she felt the same way. She was so beautiful and he enjoyed being with her. He did not want to mess that up. Finally he decided to just say it.  
  
"For if someone loved you would you not be happy"  
  
"You know I would be happy, for if someone loved me it would comfort  
me much."  
  
"Then let me comfort you for I love you more then anything."  
  
Layoin wiped her eyes and did not know what to say. The silence scared Legolas. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Finally she spoke.  
  
"I love you to" she said giving him a hug.  
  
Legolas then kissed her tender soft lips. Their kiss lasted long and Legolas did not want to let her go. 


	6. Before The Battle

"Before the battle" 6  
  
Legolas helped Layoin up and gave her back the rose he took from her earlier.  
  
"Lord Elrond is getting the elves ready and he sent out scouts into the  
the woods to see what's going on"  
  
"Then what are we to do"  
  
"Do you have a sword or other weapon, since your arrows are broken  
and your bow has no string"  
  
"Yes I have a sword packed away"  
  
"Well make sure you can get to it and stay in your room. I shall come  
back to you later" And with that Legolas left Layoin in search of Aragorn and Lord Elrond. Legolas ran down the halls of Rivendell and finally found Aragorn cleaning his sword. Legolas walked into the room and came to his side, Aragorn stopped what he was doing and looked up at the elf.  
  
"Ah you are back though you are not going to be running out on me  
again are you.  
  
"No and please forgive me for that. I have been busy and my mind has  
been wondering"  
  
"I see, well it is ok but Lord Elrond said for all who can fight to get  
ready, for there are Orc's approaching Rivendell"  
  
"Then it's as I feared"  
  
"Yes and maybe worse" Aragorn then got up and put his sword at his side.  
  
"Come Legolas they need us out side"  
  
The two of them walked out side and found some elves spread out around Rivendell. Lord Elrond had his sword drown and so did Marhash, Aragorn and Legolas cam running to them.  
  
"What is happing milord" Legolas asked looking around.  
  
"Orc's are approaching Rivendell at great speed but for what reason I  
do not know"  
  
"At least not at this time" said Marhash  
  
Legolas looked at him then back to Lord Elrond.  
  
"Aragorn please come with me," Lord Elrond said putting his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and leading him away. Legolas and Marhash were left there by them selves. Legolas looked him over for a moment. He was warring long slender pence and his shirt was silver. He war the Lorien brooch, which held his bluish cloak on. Then Legolas noticed something on the cloak. It was the mark of reality. Marhash must have been related to either the king or queen of Lorien, which made Layoin royal. But she must not have known that.  
  
"Legolas" Marhash finally said  
  
"Yes" Legolas said looking up at him.  
  
"How is the Lady Layoin"?  
  
"She shall be fine"  
  
Marhash looked down.  
  
"I did not mean to make her cry, it is only." Marhash started to say but trailed off.  
  
"It is only what?"  
  
"She reminds me so much of her mother. You see she even resembles  
her, and a long time ago when Layoin was young I lost her mother.  
  
She was killed by many Orc arrows, see she two loved to battle and  
around that time all could fight but after losing her I swear that I  
would not let Layoin follow her path." Marhash ended and looked back up at Legolas.  
  
"I under stand, but you need to under stand that this is what she  
wants to do, now if you will please excuse me for a battle is about to  
begin" Legolas then took his position and took out his bow. He could hear the Orc cries. Then he saw them. There were many running towards them, and for what purpose they would never know. 


	7. The Great Battle

"The Great Battle" 7  
  
The elves fired the first arrows and some Orc's came crashing down. They to fired arrows back at the elves but missed them. Finally they came out of the forest with there swords swinging.  
Legolas let two arrows fly at great speeds from his bow and killed one Orc. Then an arrow flue past his face, which caused him to jump back. He drew another arrow and shot the Orc that tried shooting him. Legolas used up all his arrows way to fast so he drew his knives.  
An Orc flue out at him and Legolas cut its head off and the body fell to the floor with a thud. Legolas looked for Aragorn and saw him fighting. Many Orc body's lay near his side then he saw Marhash who was also doing well but an Orc was coming up from behind him. Legolas jumped over the dead bodies and ran to Marhash as fast as he could and he stabbed the Orc. Marhash jumped at the sight of Legolas.  
  
'Thank you" he called to Legolas and began to fight again.  
  
Legolas then noticed some Orc's that pushed pasted some elves and got into Lord Elrond house. His first thought was of Layoin. He ran after them and threw one of the Orc's into a wall. He stabbed his knives into it and then pulled it out of the dead body. Black blood dripped from his knives and he then turned to find the other one. He then heard the sounds of swords hitting further up the hall. He ran as fast as he could up the stares and when he got there the Orc was beheaded.  
  
"Are you all right?" Legolas said to her.  
  
"I am fine, I can defend myself now go help the other elves for they  
need your help".  
  
Legolas bolted down the stares and back out side and when he got there he saw an Orc run its sword threw Marhash. Legolas stopped in shock, and then the Orc came falling down for Marhash stabbed him with his sword before he began to fall. Legolas ran over there and cot Marhash before he hit the ground. Then with his last breath he looked at Legolas and said in elvish;  
  
"Take good care of her Legolas" and then his eyes closed and breathing stopped. Marhash was dead.  
  
Legolas put his body down and stood up. An Orc went running at him from behind and Legolas swung his knife behind him and killed it. Marhash was now dead. How could he tell Layoin this? Legolas raged with anger and continued to fight.  
  
Almost all were killed and Layoin was defecting any Orc that was near her in the house. Legolas looked up at her balcony hoping to see her there but he could see nothing. Then Aragorn Called to him.  
  
"Legolas watch out"  
  
Legolas turned and as he did that, two arrows pierced his left shoulder. Legolas screamed in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his left shoulder. He pulled the arrows out and more pain surged through his shoulder. The world around him started to spin and he could hardly breath. He propped himself against a wall and laid there. His chest went up and down uneasily as he struggled to breath. His sight began to get blurry and he could no longer make out the objects in front of him. His eyes got heavy and the spinning stopped, Legolas felt that he could no longer move and he began to feel cold, he could do nothing and soon everything went dark. 


	8. Close to Death

"Close To Death" 8  
  
Aragorn found Legolas up against the wall when the battle was over, which wasn't too much later after he was shot. He carefully picked him up and carried him inside for he was still breathing, but his shoulder was badly bleeding.  
  
"Lord Elrond he needs medicine fast" He called behind him.  
  
Lord Elrond came running in a gathered the two healing elves and they took him to the healing room. Layoin Came running down the hall to make sure everyone was ok, she did not yet know about Legolas or her father. She came up to Aragorn who was sitting down and did not look well.  
  
"Is all alright Aragorn" she asked him  
  
Aragorn slowly looked up at her and sighed.  
  
"No it is not"  
  
"Then please tell me what is wrong, and where is Legolas and my Father"  
  
Aragorn did not say anything.  
  
"Please Lord" Layoin said getting on her knees. "I must know what has  
happened to them"  
  
Aragorn looked up at her and took her hands and she looked at him.  
  
"Your father was killed by an Orc"  
  
Layoin moved her hands back and shot up. She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"No.he can't be." She said moving back  
  
"I am afraid so" Aragorn said getting up.  
  
"NO" she said and ran out side  
  
"LAYOIN" Aragorn called chasing after her. But it was to late for Layoin had made it out side and there among the body's she saw her fathers with his sword still in his hand. Layoin fell to the floor crying. Aragorn came to her side and put his hands around her to comfort her. He helped her up and brought her back in side. Layoin would not stop crying.  
  
"I am sorry," He told her in elvish.  
  
Layoin barred her face in her hands and she fell to the floor crying again but Aragorn was there to help her. After a while she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and spoke.  
  
"What has become of Legolas, was he to slain in the battle"  
  
"I am not sure for he was shot with two Orc arrows and is now in the  
healing room. When I found him he was no awake but he was still  
barley breathing."  
  
Layoin looked down  
  
"When my I see him"  
  
"I do not know, but I shall sent for you when the healing elves leave  
him. But for now you might want to get some rest"  
  
Layoin whipped her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Aragorn for comforting me I shall be in my room, I wish  
to be alone and take rest like you said to. If I shall even find rest on  
this tribal day."  
  
"Very well Layoin"  
  
Layoin smiled at him but she was not happy. She went to her room and began to weep in her bed.  
  
Aragorn wanted out side of the healing room and He watched the elves pas him by. They were busy cleaning up the mess and going about there work. As they worked they spoke to one another. The language flue by Aragorn as though he did not under stand it, but he did he was just to worried about Legolas to lesson to them speak roomers about what was going on. A couple of hours when by and finally the healing elves came out of the room. Aragorn quickly stud up and looked at them both. There heads were held low and it did not look well.  
  
"What news can you bring me of my friend Legolas"?  
  
One of the healing elves looked up at him.  
  
"We did all that we could" The first elf said  
  
"There was poison on one of the arrows which started to spread  
through out his in tier body" the second elf said.  
  
"Will he be all right"?  
  
"I am not sure, but like I said we did what we could and he is now  
  
resting and he is not yet awake. We don't know when he will awaken  
or if he shall at all. And we shall not know how he is for some time  
now"  
  
The two elves bid him good day and they left. Aragorn stared at the door for a moment. All kinds of thoughts when through his head as he slowly approached the door. He then reached out to the doorknob and opened it. Aragorn peered into the room. It was dark and the drapes hung over the window blocking out the noon light. He then looked into the bead and there he saw Legolas or a sick looking version of his best friend. Aragorn walked into the room and walked to the bed, he pulled a stool net to the bead and sat down. He looked over his friend and knew that the elves helped a little but he still was very sick. Aragorn sighed and slowly got up. He made a promise to Lady Layoin and he was going to keep it. He walked out of the room and closed the door.  
Aragorn walked down the halls of Rivendell to Layoin's room. When he got there he knocked on the door. He could hear Layoin moving around in the room and then the door opened.  
  
"Yes" she said standing there like a ghost.  
  
"The healers have left the room and you may see Legolas if you wish it"  
  
"I wish to see him, but first did the healers say anything about him to  
you"  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment if he should tell her but he did not want to be the barrier of any more bad news.  
  
"No they said nothing" he lied  
  
Layoin looked down.  
  
"Come we shall go see Legolas now" Aragorn said taking her hand.  
  
Aragorn walked Layoin to the healing room and then opened the door for her. Her heart raced as the door opened and she looked at Aragorn.  
  
"I shall wait for you out here in less you wish to stay with him for the  
night"  
  
"You do not need to wait for I do not yet know if I shall stay or not"  
  
"Very well" Aragorn said then left her standing there in front of the room.  
  
She looked into the room and walked in. she shut the door behind her and walked to the bed. She looked at Legolas and he looked dead. She then sat on the bed and rested her hand on his heart.  
  
"I Love you," she said out loud to him.  
  
Layoin held her tears back as she looked down at him. She then leaned over and kissed his lips. They were cold but she could still feel life in them. Layoin put her hands together and began to say an elvin prayer. When she finished she opened her eyes.  
  
"Why must fate be so cruel"? She said to herself  
"Why must everything I care for get ripped away"?  
  
Layoin held her head low and began to cry. Some of her tears fell on Legolas who did not move.  
  
"My father is dead and my love is dieing, what more can life do to me" she said among her tears.  
  
Layoin put her hands on Legolas' and held them tight. She wished all would be well but one could only wish. Then she heard a knock on the door and jumped. The door opened and in came Lord Elrond.  
  
"I thought I heard your cries Layoin" Said Lord Elrond coming into the room.  
  
Layoin let go of Legolas' hand and whipped her eyes. Lord Elrond came to her side and gave her a hug.  
  
"I have know you since you were born. You are like a daughter to me  
Layoin please dry your eyes and tell me what is wrong"  
  
Layoin looked up at him but did not smile.  
  
"I am sorry for your fathers death and I am sorry about Legolas but  
please you must not lose hope"  
  
"I do not know what to do no more, all that I love is gon and I have no  
one."  
  
"You have your friends and you have me, you also have Legolas he is  
not dead. Let us leave him here for now for you need your rest"  
  
"I am sorry but I can not leave him and I wish to stay with him for the  
night"  
  
"I do not think it is wise for you to do this but if it shall make you  
happy then ok" Lord Elrond said and stud up. He left  
Layoin there by her dieing Lovers and closed the door again.  
Layoin held Legolas' hand again and closed her eyes. She held back the tears that wanted to fall down her face. She sighed and then looked down at his face again. Even though he looked sick Legolas still looked attractive. He was so near to death yet he did not look it. A tear fell down her face and landed on Legolas' hand. Layoin closed her eyes and then felt something squeezing her hand. She looked down in surprise and saw that Legolas had moved his hand and it now held tight to hers. A smile came to Layoin's face and she was filled with hope again. 


	9. Legolas Recovers

Legolas Recovers 9  
  
Days went by and slowly Legolas began to move more though he could still not talk and he could not open his eyes yet. Layoin stayed with him all day and all night for she did not wish to leave his side. One morning Layoin began to talk to him and tell him of what was going on, though she was not sure he was listing or could hear well. But she thought she would give it arty anyway. The healing elves thought it was weird that Legolas could move but not yet speak or see. They decided that maybe the poison from the arrows spread more then they thought it had when they got to him. They feared that maybe Legolas would never speak again but in time see again. Layoin sat with him and just waited for him to get better then Aragorn called to her.  
  
"Layoin" he called into the room.  
  
"Yes lord" she said looking away from Legolas.  
  
"Do you not want to go out side in the garden today for it is very  
  
beautiful out"  
  
"Nay I do not wish it, for I wish to be with Legolas.  
  
"As you wish" Aragorn said to her and walked away.  
  
Layoin brought her attention back to Legolas. This time his hand moved up and grabbed her arm. Layoin jumped in surprise and stood there for a moment. Then his hand came back down to his side. Layoin sat down again and stayed with him for the rest of the day. When it was midnight Layoin awoke from her sleep and sat up in the chair. The room was dark and all was quiet. She looked at Legolas who was quietly lying there. She got up and went to his bed and sat next to him on his right side. Layoin put her hand on his face and gently stroked the side of his cheek. She missed talking to him and hearing his sweet voice. Then to her surprise Legolas' eyes slowly opened and looked up at her. Layoin jerked her hand back and a smile came to her face. Legolas opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.  
  
"Shhh" Layoin said putting her finger to his mouth "It shall take you  
some time to speak again and today is not the night"  
  
Legolas tried to sit up bit a painful look came across his face for his left shoulder hut to much.  
  
"Do not move my love for you were badly hurt in the battle and you  
shall not be well again for some time. So get your rest."  
  
Legolas looked at her and grabbed her hand. Layoin bent over and kissed his lips. They were now worm and full of life. When Layoin pulled away a smile was upon her face. Legolas smiled back at her and touched her cheek. Layoin closed her eyes and shuttered. It felt so good to have him touch her like that again for she missed his touch very much. She opened her eyes and Legolas lowered his hand and closed his eyes. Layoin laid next to him in the big bed and fell asleep holding his hand.  
  
A couple more days passed but Legolas still could not do much and he did not talk. Layoin came to his room one afternoon with some food for him. She sat next to him as he ate then when he was don she went to go take the tray back and she heard Legolas call to her.  
  
"Layoin"  
  
Layoin looked back at Legolas who was sitting up in his bed.  
  
"What" she said in surprise  
  
"I do not want you to go" Legolas said  
  
"You are talking but you."  
  
'I have had my voice back since yesterday bit I just did not have the  
energy to speak"  
  
Layoin dropped the tray and came to Legolas with open arms.  
  
"I am so glad that you are ok now"  
  
"As am I"  
  
"I must fetch Lord Aragorn, he will be happy to see and we shall send  
news top your father back in Mirkwood, for he will be glad to know  
you are well"  
  
"I am sure he will be but before you go I wish to talk to you"  
  
"About what"  
  
"Have you been here since I was brought here"  
  
"Yes.it's been about.4 weeks now"  
  
"It has"  
  
"Yes why"  
  
"It does not seam that long, maybe only a couple das at the most"  
  
"Lesion I must go so either rest or ill send Aragorn in"  
  
"Then please send Aragorn in"  
  
'He shall be here soon then" Layoin kissed Legolas and then went out of the room to find Aragorn. When she reached him he was talking to an old friend. When they herd the news they went to his room at once. Aragorn's friend waited out side for he was going to be a surprise.  
  
"So you can speak again," Aragorn said  
  
"Yes does that surprise you"?  
  
"No, but I have someone here who will surprise you dear friend"  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and then to his door. There in the faint light he saw a short man. But it was no man for it was Gimli his dwarf friend.  
  
"Gimli" he said in amassment  
  
"Hello Legolas, its been so long since I last seen you"  
  
"Yes it has been long hasn't it, so how are you doing old friend"?  
  
The dwarf entered the room and came to Legolas' side.  
  
"I am . well better the you at least" he said laughing.  
  
"Yes most are better then me, but tell me what brings you here to my  
land."  
  
"Well you of cores, I came to see if you were doing any better since I  
last had word of your accident"  
  
"I am doing quite well as a matter of fact."  
  
"Better than you were" Aragorn said  
  
"Yes much better then I was for I was on the verge of life or death. I  
fought long and hard to stay alive and I know I'm still fighting the pain  
but it seams to have goon away ever since Layoin's tears fell on me"  
  
"Well she is from Lorien maybe she has some healing power' Aragorn said to him.  
  
"Yes she is a related to either the king or queen of Lorien"  
  
"Well I wish you the best and when you can get out of bed we shall still  
be here, and we shall go out and celebrate." Gimli said with a big Grin on his face.  
  
"That sounds like fun"  
  
"Then we shall be going now so you can rest" Aragorn said  
  
"Please stop by anytime"  
  
Aragorn and Gimli smiled at him and walked out of his room. Legolas leaned back and let out a long sigh. The day had gone by quickly and night was approaching. All Legolas wanted to do was sleep for he felt weary and only wanted peace. He closed his eyes and waited for the sleep to take him but Layoin disturbed him.  
  
"Legolas." she said but stopped. Legolas did not open his eyes. She came into his room and pulled the covers to his neck and then kissed his forehead.  
  
"Be well my sweet prince" she whispered to him then left the room. Legolas smiled to himself the fell fast asleep. 


	10. The Grave Of Marhash

"The Grave Of Marhash" 10  
  
A week pasted and Legolas could now leave his bed. Layoin came in now once in awhile. Legolas wanted to know ware she was spending most of her time now so one day he went to find her. Legolas carefully got up and a pain shot through his left shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and stud up.  
  
"I shall never get use to that" he said to himself.  
  
Legolas went to the door and opened it. He walked down the halls in search of Layoin. He passed many elves and then he saw Gimli. Legolas smiled and walked over by him.  
  
"Good morning Legolas, how are you doing today"  
  
"I am doing quite well beside my shoulder hurting"  
  
"That shall hurt for awhile now"  
  
"I am sure it will, but do you perhaps know ware I may find the lady  
Layoin"?  
  
"I am sorry but I do not know maybe Aragorn knows"  
  
"Well thank you anyway, I shall see you later"  
  
"Good day Legolas" Gimli said and walked away.  
  
Legolas continued to walk down the halls and could still not find Layoin. Then to his luck he ran into Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn do you know ware Layoin might be"  
  
"Yes I do know"  
  
"Then please will you tell me for I wish to be with her now"  
  
"She is at her fathers grave out back"  
  
"Oh.well thank you. I think I can find it myself then. I shall see you  
later.  
  
"Good day to you Legolas"  
  
And with that Legolas headed out side to find Layoin. When he got out side the sun was shining down and the birds were sinning. Legolas took a deep breath and took in the sweet air around him. He walked around out side and he noticed an elven maiden by a grave, He then knew it was Layoin. She placed some flowers near the grave and as she did this she slowly began to cry to herself. Legolas approached her but did not touch her for he did not want to frighten her. So he called to her.  
  
"My dear Layoin please stand up"  
  
Layoin turned to see him smiling at her. She stood up and came to him. Legolas grabbed her hands and kissed them.  
  
"Legolas I am glad to see you up"  
  
" I am sorry if I disturbed you for I did not want to take you away from  
Fathers grave"  
  
"It is fine I come here at least once a day to be with him"  
  
"I am sorry that you can only be with him like this, I know it does not  
Seam right for I lost my mother a long time ago as well"  
  
Layoin turned back to her father's grave and sighed.  
  
"Buy now I am all alone, this shall sadden my brother very much"  
  
"I know it will, but you are not alone"  
  
Layoin turned towards him and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean by that Legolas"  
  
"I mean that you shall have me, so you can not be alone"  
  
Layoin smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Yes you are right, I do have you" 


End file.
